Goranism
The world's most populaces religion Goranism is a highly expansive religion spread through early education, social status, daily ceremony, regulated worship and more. The base tenements are discovery of the self, the meaning is existence, improvement of the individual and truth from closeness with Gor. Dogma Spark - Meaning of Life The great sacrifice of the god was to banish the void. Life was made as a means for the god to be reborn. God was simple broken in to infinite fragments. The void tainted creation embedding it's self within all life. The void fills life with hopelessness, doubt, despair and fear. All that is corrupted can only corrupt unless it is purified. All life tainted by the void will attempt to destroy creation and bring about infinite nothingness. Created by the god to execute it's will. Gor is immune to the calls of the darkness and compleatly free of any fragment of the void. Gor is the flame of the light that banishes the darkness and allows the world to see. By following Gor one lights the darkness of the world and within themselves. Living Flame - Discovery of the Self God made creation for one reason; to banish the darkness. As Gor is the light made manifest to follow Gor is to become closer with the light. All labors one does in service of Gor purify the soul and bring one closer to the light. The better one can perform the services of the will of Gor the more one will be with the God. Gor's words can take many forms. Very very few get to hear the word directly. Most merely get to hear it from other servants of Gor or texts written by Gor. Kindling - Community All are born to serve their role in the world. If one is doing good works but, harming the work of others one is helping the void. To tolerate presence of the void is to be it's accomplice. The darkness seeks only to extinguish the flames. It is the duty of a Goran to look for the darkness and put an end to it. Every Goran has a duty to spread the light. Those following Gor's word are spreading the light. Therefore helping them only makes it brighter. By helping others a Goran may bring purification to the self and banish the darkness. Followers of the Faith As the largest faith on the planet there are many kinds of worshipers. Laymen One does not need to be born Goran to live as a Goran. Any who know the word of Gor and do their best to follow it are Goran. To be a Goran is to be a guardian of light and truth. For those outside the nation this means to do good work, be a good person and spread the faith. When congregations have grown large enough in democratic foreign cities they will typically rally for reformation of laws to better reflect Goranism. Devout followers will at some point in their life make a pilgrimage to the nation and pay homage to their living deity. On said homage they will receive a making to represent their faith. If the Layman is able to extreme proficiency in a craft, trade or skill they will also get a special mark to represent that too. If the Layman can show they are the greatest of of their field they may be awarded position as a Chosen of Gor. Most laymen are more relaxed with their faith merely treating it as a world truth and not an overwhelming element of their personal lives Charity Even though they do not practice other fundamentals of Goranism this group believes in growing the light of themselves and others by purging the darkness in good deeds. The deeds take the form of various acts of charity and community service. Holiday The most distant followers feel that if they celebrate just major holidays of Goranism then they are still close to Gor. Born Goran Born and raised within a breeding city the Born Goran are taught faith and tested throughout their childhood. They will know the many stories, exploits and adventures of Goranism. They will also have the opportunity to see the unfaithful burn. All that live in the cities will participate in daily prayers at the local karathos Goran are deemed high or low in faith and skill based on their Grade. The Grade of Goran determines their overall quality of life. Reborn Goran Those Laymen that made a pilgrimage and requested to privilege to become Goran. The newly inducted are tested by the Mini Light for absolute faith then tested my the Moulders for Cast, Order, Grade and Rank. When complete they will live one year in a breeding city under a Mintholk to acclimate to Goran life. They are then moved to where they most fit in the nation. Traitor Far worse then the uninitiated or the willingly ignorant the traitor are those who at one point of time called themselves Goran and now reject the truth and embrace the shadow. At best they are to be treated as a pariah. A Goran may not heed their words to benefit from their deeds for the Void flows through them. Those they willingly associate with them are to be shunned. Prophecies Every night Gor sleeps in flame. As he sleeps in closeness with the night he will occasionally release universal truths. The prophecies of Gor are the truths that he has verified upon his awakening. Day of Fire Gor has shown the world that creatures of the light can push back the darkness. Some day the forces of darkness will learn to control the great powers of the light. The forces of darkness will unleash the power of creation on Soi remaking it into ash. This day will come unless the Gorans muster the might to conquer the world. Hungy Sun The void currupts all things that are not Gor. Not even the Sun is immune. One day the sun it's self will be taken by the void. Being a think of pure light it will fight growing darkness within it's heart. In the fight the sun will grow. One day the sun will consume the world. Nothing that can be done to stop this doom. Rebirth of God God was all truth. Creation merely shattered the it throughout the universe. As all truths still exist in the universe so does God. When all truths have been uncovered the God will be reborn. End of Existence Before creation the void nearly consumed existence. God did not destroy the Void. It merely scattered it. The Void is still consuming existence. If God is not reborn existence will be consumed. Pantheon In Goranism all Immortals are shards of the True God. All with the exclusion of Gor have been taken by the darkness. It is Gor's duty to bring light to the world and purify all. Those Immortals infused with the light are stand on the Goran Pantheon. The Fire God The only creation of God to be completely uninterrupted. It is from Gor that all truth and light may flow. Gor will travel the world to bring light to all. Gor's flame will vanquish the darkness. Gor's flame will never be extinguished. Gor's flame will spread accost the world. Gor's flame will burn away the winked and leave only the righteous. The Bard The star of the Goran people. The Bard is a fragment of music, healing, the stars and the strange beauty. The Bard has been seeking out Gor since the fall of the immortals. All immortals are merely fragments of God. Gor is the fragment that sings of eternal flame and light. The Bard is a fragment that sings of inquiry and adventure. She and Gor are a produce a powerful harmony that will shake the foundations of Soi and touch the stars. The Blood Merchant A fallen god of Goranism the Blood Merchant is said to have existed many years ago. With a sharp tong and skill with the blade he fought alongside Gor when the nation was young. He was not a born Goran but a redeemed as one. Near the time of the Mother entered the world the Blood Merchant mysteriously vanished. It was because of the fall of the Blood Merchant Gor formed the Broken Chain to find this fallen deity and return him to power. The Mother The Mother was a fallen god. The servants of darkness had captured her. They planned to give her eternal suffering. Members of the Broken Chain found her encased in metal. By Gor's hands the Mother was placed into the same furnace of Gor's own rebirth. Infused with the spark of the God of Fire the Mother emerged from the molten metal. Her children were under attack by servants of shadow. The Mother demanded to go off to protect them. It was clear to Gor in her rebirth she was already Goran. Gor released her with the the armies of the Goran at her back. To this day the Family Hearth are protected by the Goran. Holidays Hearth's Day Celebrated in the peak of winter Hearth's Day is the holiday where Gorans gather around a fire and tell stories as a community. The celebration has a metal figure of Gor placed in the center of the flame. This is in remembrance of the People of Fire and how they stayed warm around the forge fire that Gor was shackled to many years ago. In the areas outside the Goran Nation this holiday is celebrated with a small statue of Gor placed in a fire place as a family or church stays together for an entire day of storytelling and merriment. March of Flame A custom that symbolizes the conquests of Gor. Gor is known to travel city to city throughout the nation. He sits on a metal throne in the center of town while aflame. When Gor visits caravans of food and alcohol are brought for all Goran regardless of Cast, Order, Grade or Rank for a community celebration. Each year one Goran is selected from each town to receive the mark of Gor. When it is time for Gor to leave he gets off his metal throne and approaches the selected Goran and places his hand on them. The heat of his body produces a hand shaped scar that they will carry for the rest of their life. This marking is considered a great honor. Religious Places Travel to sacred areas is more than just an interesting note to a Goran. At the sacred locations one may bask in the Light of the True God and the guidance of Gor. Being in the light is believed to be a way to purify the soul and purge the Void from the Goran heart. Places of natural beauty, fertility and connected to Gor are considered the highest of sacred locations. Some of which have more direct rewards then just that of the spirit. Prison of the Fire God Imprisoned by his own children corrupted by the void the God of Fire was forced to sit in his own molten forge for many years. It is believed that here at the forge Gor planned the path he would take to purify the world. Pilgrims travel from far to receive a ritual burning from the original forge. To touch the flame for one fleeting second each follower experiences what their god endured a hundred of years. Path of Fire From his molten throne Gor rode through the land conquering those that were corrupted. Pilgrims may follow the very steps Gor did as he took the land. At each major point they would be gifted a playing piece for Blood Age. When the set it collected it provides the users army with a unique bonus. These unique pieces and abilities represent the stategy and cunning of the God of Flame. Shadow of the Mountain The most devoted of the Fire God visit the shadow below the first mountain of the first people of Gor. It was here the void it’s self used the corrupted land to rain fire on his children and took the minds of the weak to murder the rest. Here the void entombed Gor stone in stone to prevent him from cleansing the world. Pilgrims under the Moulders may be buried under the mountain just as Gor was. If they can endure entire week beneath the stone the Moulders will award them with a tattoo under each eye of the shadow of the mountain. This is considered a high act and they will likely be recruited into the high ranks of the Mini Light. Gorricane Temple The encircled betrayed Gor, murdered his people and tainted the land it’s self with the void. As a sign of strength Gor had a temple built north of the Golden City on a small island. Here Gor stood for months channeling his light into the ocean until he summoned a storm of unmatched destruction. He threw it into the Encircled land cauing untold destruction. To prove their faith hundreds of loyal Goran flock to this small island to contribute a small portion of their light to summon another storm. The Goran people celebrate every massive storm that hurtles down their cost as it is proof that faith in Gor and God will mean death to their enemies. Creation Story In the beginning there was god and whole and true. The infinite cosmos filled with nothing but, the void. No hope, no expansion, no glory. God felt this this nothingness erasing existence of all things. God's very essence was being slowly dissolved by the void. God sacrificed its power to bathe the empty universe with its glory. From this act all things formed and they were good. In that moment the void infiltrated all of creation. The void merged with creation becoming a part of all things. God knew of the void's plan and created many avatars to guide creation, light the darkness and assemble the shards of truth. These entities are the immortals. Each immortal a fragment of god's will. Although perfect each one was but a shattered fragment of God and in this they were weak. They were susceptible to the whispers of the void. The void erased who and what they were. Whispering falsehoods to all that creation and destroying the avatars of God. All of the Immortals fell. The world was created and only one Immortal remained free of the corruption of the void, Gor. Gor was created by God to be the final guardian of all things and imparted upon him the gifts to allow him to do so. Gor was created incorruptible his duty was to perfect God's creation. It is from Gor that all life and it's beautiful diversity spread. When the corruption of the void pollutes life, corrupts it or warps the thinking of life's thinking creature. It is Gor's duty to find it, destroy it. In place new life in it's position. Gor knew he had failed his duty, countless brothers and sisters had fallen to the darkness and did not know it. Gor was alone. From the empty plains of creation man appears. Exactly as Gor had envisioned it would. Creation had not been lost merely shattered once again. Although incomplete Gor saw man and knew the potential to complete creation as the God intended. God's sacrifice had not been in vein. Guiding them Gor taught the people of their potential, duty in the world, the history of God and his fallen. The final gift of God was that the people in spite of the void's maleficent will heard Gor's words and knew them true. Gor set forth to perfect the world in the image of God once again. As Gor was wise he knew that he would need to rebuild the tools of the creation. Gor shown man that each generation may hold the gifts of the previous and unique new abilities. Guiding them man and woman may create something more perfect then either one. People were given roles based on their skills and mates based on the need. Gor guided them in how to sew life into the soil and how to remove the parasites from the land as he did with man. Over the years Gor created the many casts of man. The Gratok, Minthos, Urok, and Rubas. The Gratok use steady firm hands to shape metal and stone. The Minthos collect knowlage, tales and find universal truth. The Urok the largest cast defend and purify the world. The Rbas do all things. Category:Goran Category:Culture